New school
by Lady dream-chan
Summary: Paco gets transferred to Jade's school.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures,

It was a boring old school day. Jade was sitting at her desk staring out her window. She was completely oblivious to the fact that there was a new student standing at the front of the room being introduces. She couldn't care less.

All she wanted was to be home, on her bed, playing video games. She paid no attention to the world around her and just zoned out. She didn't even notice the new kid when he sat next to her. Well, she didn't notice him until she started talking to her.

"Yade?" he asked as he waved a hand in front of her face. She snapped into reality.

"Paco? What are you doing here?" she asked as she stared at him. He smiled.

"I've been transferred to your school" he said in a cheerful voice.

A/N: sorry it's so short. The next chapter will be longer it's just that this is more of a prolog then a chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: recess

A/N: Sorry that the last chapter prolog thing was so short. I'm going to make sure that this is a lot longer. Then I'll update "All grown up" okay? 

Jade stared at Paco. He just smiled. Soon it was time for recess. Paco looked around when the bell rang.

"What was that?" he asked once he looked back at Jade. She had been staring at him for so long that she had entered a trance but his question brought her back to reality. She did have to shake her head a bit though.

"That was the bell for recess" she said, answering his question. Paco looked at Jade, he was still confused. Then there teacher walked over to them.

"Jade, since you seem to be getting along with Paco would you mind showing him around?" she asked. Jade looked at her teach, now she was a bit confused. But she still nodded.

"Um, okay sure" Jade said. Her teacher smiled.

"Thank you," the teacher said then turned to Paco, "Paco, just listen to Jade. She'll be your guide till you know your way around" the teacher said. Paco nodded then the teacher walked away. Jade and Paco looked at each other. Then Jade smiled.

"Come on Paco. We're missing recess!" Jade said as she grabbed his hand and leaded him out side. Once they were out side Paco looked around at all the things and all the people.

"So, this is 'recess'?" he asked. He had it back home but they had a different word (I'm pretty sure about that, but I only speak one language so I don't know). Jade nodded. She was about to say yes when she was interrupted.

"Look everyone! Jade's got a boy friend!" one of her class mates yelled. His name was Drew and he was very annoying. (A/N: I don't like Drew). Jade glared at him. She was ticked.

"He's not my boy friend! He's just my friend and I'm showing him around!" Jade yelled.

"Sure you are" Drew said. Then he ran off with his friends that had been laughing at Jade and what Drew had said. Paco just starred at the seen before him, he had no clue what was going on. Jade sighed then turned back to Paco.

"Who was he?" Paco asked.

"That was Drew. He's a jerk," Jade said. Then she looked at the swings and smiled. "Come on, let's go play" she said. Then they ran to the swing set. But as soon as they got there the bell rang again, meaning that recess was over. Jade glared at the clock. Paco stared at her.

"Is it time to go back to class?" he asked. Jade looked at him and nodded.

"Unfortunately" she said. Then they got off the swings and ran back to the school building and went to their class.

After school

"So, Paco, why did you get transferred?" Jade asked.

"It has some thing to do with an exchange program. I wanted to go to a different school since every thing at my old school was so boring and then the principal said on the announcements that they would be sending students to a different part of the world to go to a new school, that way we could learn things about other parts of the world. The only conditions were that we needed a friend on that part of the world to stay with and we needed permission from a parent or guardian," Paco said. Jade nodded. "So, El Toro called your uncle" Paco said. That was the main thing that caught Jade's attention.

"Wait! You mean that you're staying with me?" Jade asked. Paco nodded.

"Yes!" he said. He was very happy. Jade was just wondering why Jackie hadn't told her.

A/N: That's where this chapter ends. I hope you all liked!


	3. AN

A/N: um, does anyone like this story? If so then please review. I want to know what you guys think about this story and my story "He's not dead".


	4. Chapter 4: sharing a room

A/N: Hay every one! Sorry I took so long to update! I get writer's block easily.

XxXxXxXx

Jade and Paco walked into Uncle's shop. Paco took a moment to look around excitedly while Jade ran to find Jackie.

"Jackie!" Jade yelled once she finally found him.

"What is it Jade," he asked. Then Paco caught up with them.

"Hola,"

"Oh, hello Paco," Jackie said.

"Jackie! How come you didn't tell me he was coming?!" Jade yelled.

"Well, I um,"

"Jade, why don't you show Paco to your room since he'll you'll be sharing it," Uncle said.

"W-what? I can't share a room with him! He's a boy!" Jade yelled. "Where would he even sleep?!" she asked. 'I swear if he say that I have to share my bed I'm going to scream,' she thought.

"Toru has already set up another mattress for him," Jackie said. 'Well at least I would be screaming over that, but still! Why didn't any one tell me?!' she thought. Jade sighed.

"Fine, but I still don't get why no one told me," she said as she started to walk towards the stairs. "Paco," she said to get his attention. He looked up and started to follow.

Once they got to the room Jade looked for the mattress, hopping that it would be at the other side of the room, as far away from her bed as possible. Sadly her hopes were in vain, because the mattress was right next to her bed.

"So this is your room?" Paco asked as he walked over to the mattress and sat down. Jade nodded and lied down on her bed. Paco looked up at her. "Yade?" he asked.

"Hum? What's up?" She asked, sitting up in her bed.

"I'm sorry that me being here is making you upset," he said wile looking down.

"What do you mean?" she asked, getting up from her bed and moving next to him.

"Well, you didn't seem happy when they told you about the room thing, and," Jade stopped him before he could finish.

"I was only upset because no one told me. If they had then I would have acted a lot different. Paco, you know you're my friend and that I care about you," she said. Paco smiled. He didn't know what to say, good thing he didn't have to since Jackie called them down to eat.

XxXxXxXx

A/N: Sorry that this is short but I needed to end this chapter because it was raining earlier and I want to finish this before it starts to rain again.


	5. Chapter 5: Fight and a promise

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I can't promise that I'll update soon because I have a lot of distractions as well as I get writers block way too much. Well, I think I'll get to the fan fic. Hope you all like! BTW, in this chapter I make Paco and Jade do some pretty out of character things, just imagine a P.O Paco, a terrified Drew and a frightened Jade, don't worry, she wont be frightened for long!

XxXxXxXx

The next day at school

Paco and Jade had sat next to each other. They were smiling and having little conversations up until the bell rang and the teacher stood at the front of the class.

"Okay every one, today we will be learning multiplication. We'll start from the basics. Class, what is 2X2?" the teacher asked. The class said the answer. "Good. 3X3?" she asked and once again they answered aloud. They continued this for a while until the teacher decided to call on people for answers. "Drew, what is 9X9?"

"81" he said. The teacher nodded.

"Correct. Jade, what is 6X6?" the teacher asked. For a second Jade didn't reply. She was kinda lost in her day-dreams. "Jade," the teacher said louder, drawing her attention back to the real world.

"Hum? What?" Jade asked as she looked around the room. Some of her class mates laughed at her, some ignored her and Paco just looked at her with confusion.

"I said what is 6X6?" the teacher repeated.

"Oh. Um, 36?" Jade answered while thinking 'please be right, please be right' over and over again in her head until the teacher said that she was correct. She sighed with relief after hearing that. The teacher was about to say more when the bell rang for recess and all the students left the room.

Once out side

"Yade, why did you know answer the teacher's question the first time?" Paco asked.

"Because, I was kinda day-dreaming," she answered.

"Oh. About what?" he asked. She held back a little blush. She really didn't want to answer because in truth she had been day-dreaming about him. She had no idea why.

"Hay Jade! What's the matter? Were you distracted by one of your ninjas?" the mocking voice of the ever annoying Drew said. Jade and Paco both looked up to see him start to imitate some ninja moves. Both Paco and Jade glared at him.

"Hay leave Yade alone!" Paco yelled. He didn't like people making fun of her or any of his friends, but mainly her.

"Oh? And why should I?" Drew asked as he glared at Paco.

"Because I don't like to see people being mean to her," Paco said in the most threatening voice he could manage, sadly though that wasn't much. Drew laughed. Jade had tried to tell Paco that it didn't matter and that she'd just get pay back later, but it was like his anger at Drew had blocked out the sound of her voice.

"And why should I care what you like, loser?" Drew asked and pocked Paco in the chest. A growling sound erupted from Paco's throat and Jade tried to calm him down. Drew was biting off more then he could chew. "Ha! What a lame oh! You're all talk and no bite! Just like your girl friend over there!" Drew said and pointed at Jade.

Paco lost it. He never cared what people said about him, because most people were ideates, but Drew had insulted Jade and in doing so he had crossed the line. Paco punched Drew right in the race, making drew fall to his butt and lose a tooth or two. He quickly stood up and stared at the enraged boy. Paco would have done more but then felt some one hug his arm. He looked down to see Jade.

"Yade?" he said as he saw she was a little frightened. "What's wrong?" he asked and started petting her hair. She looked up at him.

"Nothing," she said. She didn't want to tell him why she was scared because in truth, he was what scared her. She had never seen him act like that before; she only knew the kind hearted child side of him.

Paco was about to ask her again, knowing that it couldn't be nothing, when the teacher walked out side to check up on them.

"What is going on out here?" she asked. Drew finally got back to his feet.

"He-he hit me!" Drew yelled. The teacher looked over at Paco as he continued to look down at Jade while petting her hair, then she turned back to Drew then back to Paco.

"Paco is this true?" she asked. Paco looked up at her and nodded.

"Yes ma'am," he said. She sighed. She would find out why later, right now she had a few phone calls to make.

"Come with me," she said, referring to all three of them, Paco, Jade and Drew. And all three followed her to the principal's office. She still had her own class that would be starting again in just a few minutes, other wise she would have handled it herself. "You three sit here. I'll go talk to the principal," she said and left them. Jade was sitting in-between the two boys.

"This is all your fault!" Drew yelled at Paco.

"No, this is your fault!" Paco yelled back. Jade plugged her ears. Drew yelled back at Paco but Paco had his attention on Jade. He hated seeing her upset. So he pulled her into a hug, sending one last glare at Drew, and tried to make Jade happy.

"Geez, what stupid love birds," Drew commented, earning a 'shut up' from both Paco and Jade. Then the teacher walked out of the room.

"Okay, you three are going to tell your stories to the principal, he'll see what he can do and then you three get to go home, alright?" she asked. The three nodded and started to enter the room.

After a little while the principal found out what he needed to know. Drew was given detention for the next two weeks for bullying his class mates and Paco would be out of school for one week for starting a fight. Jade was getting to stay out for that week to so that she could calm down. Drew's parents came to pick him up and Jackie came and picked up Paco and Jade.

Once they got home Jackie called El Toro to inform him of the incident. Paco wasn't punished though since they knew that he was only defending Jade.

Later that night Jade and Paco were lying in their room. Neither of them was talking, they were just staring at the ceiling until Paco decided to ask some thing.

"Hay Yade," he said. She made a noise to let him know that she was listening. "Why were you frightened after I hit that one boy?" he asked, Jade remained silent. "Yade?" Paco said, getting up off the ground to look at her. She had turned to her side so her back was facing him.

Paco sighed. "Fine, but you know, you can trust me," he said. He then lied back down.

"Paco?" Jade said. Paco looked back up to see Jade facing him. She sighed. "The reason I was frightened was because of the way you were acting. I've never seen you act like any thing other then a kind hearted kid, well, until today. So, that just freaked me out," Jade said.

"So then you were scared of me?" Paco asked, feeling very bad.

"No, no, no! Not of you! Just of the way you were acting! And I wasn't really scared! Just shocked! So don't worry about it!" Jade said. She really didn't want him to be upset. Paco stared at her for a little while; once again neither of them spoke for a little while. "Paco, are you okay?" Jade asked.

"Yea, I'm sorry," Paco said.

"For what?" Jade asked.

"For scaring you. I won't ever do it again! I promise!" Paco said. Jade smiled.

"I know, thanks! Now let's get to sleep," Jade said with a yawn. Paco nodded and they both fell asleep.

XxXxXxXx

A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter!


	6. AN 2

A/N: Um, hi every one. I'm kinda having some writer's block and thought of a way you guys could help. So if you would please go to my profile and vote for what ever fan fic you want to be updated soonest, okay? I will leave this poll up for about 2 weeks and then I'll see which fan fic won and I'll finish it. After that one is done I'll finish the second winner, then third and so on, okay?

I am going to put this in all my fan fics that will be on the poll, so please vote.

P.S: Please do not vote as a review to this because after the two weeks is up I will be deleting this A/N.

Thank you for your time and to those that vote then thank you again.

(Hands out a cookie to any one that read this A/N)


End file.
